Question 150 (The Impossible Quiz Book)
Question 150 of The Impossible Quiz Book is the fiftieth and final question of Chapter 3, as well as the final question of the TIQB trilogy as a whole. Upon getting here, the music will come to a halt, and the player will receive an alert message from the time machine, with big Monochrome-era letters appearing on the screen, which is malfunctioning and producing static. A disturbingly ominous trembling sound can be heard in the background, as the screen displays the following messages: :WARNING :SPACE-TIME CONTINUUM IS SEVERELEY KNACKERED :YOU MUST ACT '''NOW' The player will be then presented with one final screen that has a red text in the middle that says "'MAKE A CHOICE'", along with two different options on what to do next, one above and the other one below the middle message, each of them having a completely different outcome that will affect both Chris and the entirety of the ''Impossible Quiz universe, for good or not. The posible options are: #''SACRIFICE YOUR LIVES.'' #''WIPE THE IMPOSSIBLE QUIZ OUT OF HISTORY.'' There is no bomb, surprisingly, which means you have plenty of time to consider what to do. After all, it's the Impossible Quiz trilogy the question is talking about in here. Either way, sacrificing all the lives that the player has to save the TIQ series is a bad enough idea, plus you will get a Game Over if you do. The correct thing to do here, and what will save your lives and the entire humanity's lives, is the second one. "Wipe The Impossible Quiz out of history". The Destruction of The Impossible Quiz After choosing the right option, the screen will then fade into the title screen of The Impossible Quiz, the buttons on which are a little cracked. Shortly afterwards, an explosion occurs behind it, resulting in a black hole opening. Another explosion soon occurs, loosening up the stability of the Quiz even further. File:EndingSequence.png|The ending sequence. File:TIQNotFound.png|The end result. Eventually, the "Instructions" box and the "The" text of the title are sucked in by the black hole, followed by "Splapp-Me-Do's Deviant Art". The word "Impossible" is then drawn into the hole, then the "Start" and "Credits" buttons, and eventually the word "Quiz" as well. Several more explosions occur as every single thing from the Impossible Quiz trilogy comes falling into the black hole, from options, Power-ups and text messages, to drawings, characters and question numbers. The black hole eventually expands to fill the entire screen, and then lots of particular images from every single Quiz start flashing on screen, even from the then never-before-seen The Impossible Quiz Beta. Every single game of the series you have played is erased in front of your bare eyes to the sound of a sped-up backwards-played music. The time slowly fixes itself at the cost of the Impossible Quiz trilogy, Chris slowly fades into view. Back again in the grassy plains of Earth, he regains his sanity and his happiness, with his eyes even rolling back to their normal position in the process, but he soon disappears as the whole screen turns gray, with two single lines of text appearing on screen. Error 404 "The Impossible Quiz.swf" could not be found. Well done! You managed to put out the Impossible Quiz series and saved Chris! But, unfortunately, one quiz has managed to survive, and that's The Impossible Quizmas! Trivia *The word "severely" was misspelled as "severel''ey''" in this question's second warning screen. * The backwards sped-up music played during the ending sequence is called "Time Machine", by Waterflame . ** This music is also used in a game called Geometry Dash, which has a shorter version. Despite this, you can still use the original version if you download the song from the Newgrounds Audio Portal. ** The music can be also heard in the clock transitions. *It's not explicitly stated what ever happened to Norman nor the Phlovomites after the Quizzes were wiped out of history. However, it would be sensible to assume that they never meet Chris in the fixed timeline, since there are no Impossible Quizzes to be solved, which means that The Impossible Quiz Book doesn't exist either and therefore the Phlovomites would have no reason to kidnap Chris in the first place. *It's worth noting that among all of the stuff that can be seen flashing on screen as the Quizzes are erased from existence, the logo of E4 Games is included as well. Splapp most probably included it out of pure randomness or to fill up, though shockingly enough, E4 Games did disappear from existence in real life (it simply closed on October 2013). Category:Questions Category:The Impossible Quiz Book Category:Chapter 3 Category:Unskippable Questions